The Phantom oph the Opera 2004 Parody!
by Nikki-Envy
Summary: Yes, I know. I had to go a ruin a perfectly good movie and book by turning it into a parody. I'm sorry. It's based off of the 2004 version of the movie and Gaston Leroux's book. Warning: "f" tends to be substituted by "ph" a lot. There is Raoul bashing...
1. Oph Divas and Pansies

_Yes! It is true! I have nothing else better to do in my spare time than write corney parodies of perfectly good movies._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phantom of the Opera or anything like that. Sorry. I wish I did...but I don't. And i don't claim the story line either. I just like to poke fun at it. cringe don't hurt me!

_

* * *

Chapter 1: Of Divas and Pansies_

Way back when, at an old abandoned building...an opera house, I believe, some mysterious old guy was at this auction thing or whatever, and phor some reason he really wanted to buy this old monkey music box. There was this weird old lady there too, who also wanted the silly monkey box, but aphter a vicious stare down, the strange old lady let the weird old guy have the monkey.

"Hey!" the old auctioneer guy shouted. "Do you guys remember that weird guy who snuck around the opera house and killed people? Yeah, halph oph you weren't even born yet, but it seemed like a good introduction to the lighting oph that busted up chandelier thing over there."

With that, the big and scary chandelier was uncovered and instantly an invisible person playing an invisible pipe organ. "DUN! Dun, dun, dun, dun, duuuun! Dun, dun, dun, dun, duuuun! Dun, dun, dun, dun, duuuun!" Magically, everything was transported back in time and the broken chandelier was phixed! And dancers and stage people appeared too…so did this obnoxious woman made-up like a clown. She started singing something, but nobody listened, because she was an obnoxious diva. Nobody likes obnoxious divas…unless you are the said obnoxious diva.

Then, the two new opera owners, Phirmin and Andre, walked in completely ruining the obnoxious diva's rehearsal. The original owner was with them showing them around.

"Oh, hello everyone," the owner guy greeted. "I'm retiring, and these two gooph-balls, who used to be in charge of garbage, are going to run the opera house in my stead. Ta!" The owner guy then phled the scene.

"It wasn't garbage! It was the internet!" Andre shouted.

"Um, don't you mean scrap metal?" Phirmin inquired.

Andre shrugged. "Same thing."

"Oh, hi. I'm Raoul…your new patron person," a fruity looking guy said, prancing onto stage aphter the two new owners.

"Hi! I'm the obnoxious diva," the obnoxious diva obnoxiously announced.

"Uh…hi," Raoul, the pansy, replied. "Ok, well, I'm going to go now! See you losers later!"

"He's sooooo hawt!" the obnoxious diva shrieked as he walked away.

"Waaaaah!" little Christine, the wanna-be diva, cried. "I spent my entire morning picking out this skimpy outphit and he didn't even notice me!"

Meg, the only normal one, groaned. "Oh, get over yourselph."

"Ok, girls, back to rehearsal!" Madame Giry, who seemed normal, instructed.

The scantily clad girls leapt out phrom behind the stage curtain and began leaping around and showing ophh as much as possible.

"So…who's that hot blonde girl?" Andre asked Madame Giry.

"My daughter. Cute, ain't she?" she replied.

"Um…yeah…what about the hot brunette?" Phirmin suggested.

"Oh, Christine? She's like my daughter. Poor thing. Her phather, Mr. Daae, died and now I'm stuck with her," Madame Giry inphormed.

"Oh yeah! That violin playing dude! I remember him…kinda," Andre exclaimed.

"Are there any hot girls here that are not related to you?" Phirmin questioned.

"Not really," Madame Giry stated in a rather chipper tone.

"Damn," Phirmin and Andre muttered.

At this moment, something (no one knows nor do they care what) happened that displeased the obnoxious diva greatly.

"No! You did it wrong again! That's it! I'm leaving!" she ranted.

"Wait! Come back!" Andre and Phirmin shouted. "You might be our only chance to get laid!"

The obnoxious diva spun around. "Well…since you put it that way, I guess I'll stay."

Andre and Phirmin's eyes widened. "It worked! Squeeeee!" The owners began running around the stage in delight.

"That totally uncool little outburst just cost you another scene," the obnoxious diva announced haughtily.

"You mean… i you /i want to i sing /i a i solo /i in a scene made just phor you?" Phirmin questioned.

"Yah."

Andre shrugged. "That's cool. Let's hear it!"

Just as the obnoxious diva was about to bust everybody's eardrums, the entire set phell on top oph her. Meanwhile, a dark, mysterious, shadow phigure person was sighted darting away aphter phlipping his dark, mysterious, shadow cape thing.

"Get it ophh! Get it ophh! GET IT OPHH!" the obnoxious diva shrieked.

"Sorry, lady, but you know how it is when you've got a ghost running around who doesn't like the lead singer," Phirmin stated.

The obnoxious diva's eye twitched. "Not…like…me?" There was a long, uncomphortable pause. "EVERYBODY LOVES ME!" she screamed. "That's it! I'm leaving phor real this time! Come here Mr. Phluffy!" With that, the obnoxious diva and her ugly pink poodle lepht the opera house.

And there was much rejoicing.

"Oh that's just great! Now who am I going to do, I mean i what! What /i am I going to do? We need a lead singer!" Andre complained (obviously not one of the people rejoicing).

"Let the hot brunette orphan girl sing phor you," Madame Giry suggested.

"No." Andre stated.

"Yeah, it's a silly idea. She's only been living in the opera house most oph her liphe, and it's not like she could have learned to sing really well within that time phrame," Phirmin agreed.

Christine's lip quivered. "Please?"

"Just let her sing. The Phantom guy has been teaching her, and he's i real /i good…believe me," Madame Giry said.

"They're not supposed to know that. Nobody knows that. i I /i don't even know that," Christine whispered.

"In that case, phorget everything I just said," Madame Giry commanded.

"Including the part about your daughters?" Phirmin wishphully wondered.

Madame Giry batted him with her cane. "Phorget that, and I'll make sure you 'phorget' what love-making is."

"Ow! That hurt!" Phirmin screeched.

"Uh, duh! That's kind oph the point," Madame Giry pointed out.

"Ahem! Listen to me sing now!" Christine demanded. Once all eyes were on her, she began:

"I am Afro-Man  
Running through the ghetto from the Klu Klux Klan  
they have pointy hats  
Automatic weapons and baseball bats…"

Magically, the scenery changed once again. Christine was suddenly dressed in a phrilly white dress with shiny phlowers in her hair.

"Now I'm on LSD  
Gummy bears are chasing me  
Red ones and blue ones too  
Now there's one on my shoe...  
AAAH! GET IT OFF!

Now I'm on Adderal _(AN: i can't spell!)  
_Guess I'm crazy after all  
The gummy bears are drunk and stoned  
Now I'm drugged and all alone

The gummy bears are back again  
Forty kegs of rum and gin  
Pour it in a tall tall glass  
Wolf it down and kick their

The gummy bears are on the floor  
Purple jelly all galore  
Put it in a Jell-O Box  
And send it off to Fort Knox!"

The audience clapped wildly as Christine phinished.

"Hey…that hot brunette looks awphully phamiliar. Didn't Christine, that cute little girl I used to be phriends with, sing that song too?" Raoul, the pansy, wondered out loud phrom his phancy-shmancy opera box. "I'll cheer her on anyway. Woo-hoo! Shake it, bay-bay!" he exclaimed, then snuck ophh to her dressing room to ravage – uh…congratulate her.

Christine took a bow and ran ophh to (narrator starts singing)

…the chapel  
And we're gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel of love!

"You go girl!" a spooky voice echoed ophh the chapel walls.

"Um, thanks, mysterious teacher guy," Christine replied.

"Christine, are you talking to yourself again, or is it just the Phantom this time?" Meg inquired upon entering the chapel.

"I'm not talking to myselph, and you guys aren't supposed to know about the Phantom yet!" Christine whined.

"Sorry. It's just a little too obvious about what's going on between you two."

"Well, anyway, you're supposed to ask me about the angel or whatever, and then I get to tell you about my daddy and waste phive minutes oph good philm."

Meg groaned. "Phine."

* * *

ok, now you get to review and tell me how much it sucks! 


	2. I wanna do you!

I'm BAAAAACK!

((No, my spelling really isn't that bad, I just think words look cooler when spelled with "ph" instead of "f"!))

* * *

_Chapter 2: Muuuusic oph the Night! Muuuuuuusic oph the Night! Muuuuuusic oph the Night! I wanna do you!_

Christine went on about her dad while a nosey stage hand (who strangely resembled Mr. Gibbs from Pirates of the Caribbean) stalked the two girls. Somehow this all ended in a song and Christine alone in her dressing room surrounded by phlowers (I guess there were quite a phew phans of "Afro-Man" during that time period).

"What's that, Kaite-Dahling?" Christine wondered, talking to her rephlection. "Why thank you. I thought I sang pretty well too!"

"Christine, are you talking to yourselph again?" Raoul questioned, walking into the dressing room.

"Raoul! Don't you ever knock! I could have been naked!" the wanna-be diva exclaimed in horror.

"That's a bad thing?" the trying-so-hard-not-to-be-a-pansy asked, ducking just in time to miss Christine's phlying shoe. "Ok! Ok! I'm leaving, but you're coming to dinner with me." Christine jumped up and shoved Raoul out oph her room. Sighing, she sauntered back to her couch.

"It's about time he lepht. His pansy-ness was getting on my nerves." The spooky voice had returned.

"Hey! Are you my dead daddy, who has come back to me as the Angel oph Music with a phreaky, scary, yet incredibly seductive voice?" she inquired.

"Umm…yes," came the haunted reply.

"Oh. Ok!" Christine giggled.

"Do me a phavor and walk toward your really big mirror."

"Why?"

"'Cause I want you to."

"Sing to me!"

"Phine…John Jacob Jingle-Heimer Schmidt. His name is my name too. Whenever I go out the people always shout there goes John Jacob Jingle-Heimer Schmidt!"

Bephore she knew it, Christine was walking down a spooky hallway, holding hands with a tall, halph sexy guy with halph a white mask on his phace. "That's so groovy cool," Christine mumbled in awe.

"You're a strange little girl. You do realize that most people would be phreaked out beyond belieph by now?" halph-sexy guy stated.

"Yeah, well, you're hot, so I'll go along with it phor now."

"Your wedding night," halph-sexy guy muttered.

"Don't you mean 'your phuneral?'?" Christine corrected.

"No. I mean your wedding night…or honeymoon. Whatever phloats your boat."

"Ooo! A horsey!" Christine gleefully shrieked as they reached the bottom oph a phlight oph stairs.

"Notice how she never realizes how weird this situation is," Madame Giry pointed out to nobody-in-particular, as she stepped out oph a door in the wall. Having made her opinion known, she went back into the wall.

Halph-sexy mysterious guy picked Christine up and set her on the horse. "So…how's liphe?" he asked, leading her deeper underground.

"Pretty good," she replied in a chipper tone, tickled pink that she got to ride a pony (which was not the same color as it was in the book!)

"Oh, well, that's good. Have you figured out who I am yet"

Christine gave him a quizzical stare. "Didn't you say earlier that you were my dead daddy, who came back to me as the Angel of Music with a phreaky, scary, yet incredibly seductive voice and a totally sexy aura about him"

"Yeah, but who am I really"

"Santa Clause"

"No."

"The Boogieman"

"I think not."

"Beetlejuice"

"Not even close."

"Christine paused, analyzing the possibilities. Then she announced"You are the PRECIOUSSSSssssss"

Halph-sexy guy groaned. "No!"

"Dracula?"

"No…though we are close phriends."

"Phrankenstein!"

"No! I don't care what Lizzie thinks," he shouted. ((Author's Note: My friend Lizzie thought that the phantom looked like Frankenstein when he appeared in Christine's mirror.))

"The Wolph-Man?"

""Do I look like a dog?" Halph-sexy guy asked. Christine stared at him blankly. "The answer is no," he hinted. "Now get in the boat." Christine continued to stare at him blankly. "Stop doing that! You remind me oph the my-size-Barbie doll I made oph you." He picked her up and tossed her into the gondola.

"Save a gondola, ride the phantom!" Christine sang contentedly, as halph-sexy guy pushed the boat along the phreaky, cloudy, green-water river/lake thing…

"Why weren't you singing that a minute ago when you were riding a horse?...wait…YES!"

Christine looked at him blankly. "Yes what?"

"You got it right!"

"Go what right?"

"Who I am!"

"The wolph-man?"

"Noooooo!"

"Van Helsing? George Washington? Bill Clinton? Al Qaeda? Al Gore? Albert Einstein?"

"No. No. Hell no. Who? No. I wish."

"Wait! I know who you are!" Christine exclaimed, while halph-sexy guy stared and waited in silence. "You are…

JAMES BOND!"

"NO!"

"Phine! Then why don't you just tell me who you are?" Christine questioned.

Halph-sexy guy rowed up to the shore oph a pretty little underground house illuminated by lots oph pretty candles. "Does the pipe organ give you any clue?"

"No," Christine stated.

"Oph all people, I had to choose a hot chick with the I.Q. oph a walnut!"

"Yeah, well, you're a poopy-head!" Christine whined.

"Remind me again why I brought you here," halph-sexy guy groaned.

"'Cause you looooove me!" she swooned.

"Why?"

"'Cause you think I'm hooooot!"

"Why?" halph-sexy guy wondered, tossing the wanna-be diva out oph the gondola. Drooling commenced when he noticed how revealing the wanna-be diva's nightgown was. "Oh."

"Sing to me again," Christine begged.

"Ok," halph sexy guy continued to drool. "Music oph the night. Music oph the night. Music oph the night. I wanna do you!"

Madam Giry popped out oph a hole in the ground. "Notice how this _still_ doesn't bother her," she stated and disappeared…again.

Christine strolled around halph-sexy guy's house, peeking behind curtains in hopes oph phinding chocolate…or marshmallows…or graham crackers…or all three…or a bunch oph s'mores that had already been made. All she discovered was more mirrors.

"Can you _not_ be so nosey?" halph-sexy guy requested, growing rather agitated.

"Whyyyy?" Christine giggled. But her giggles were silenced when she pulled back a curtain that hid her twin. Ok, it wasn't her twin. Actually it was that my-size-Barbie doll halph-sexy guy had mentioned earlier. Halph-sexy guy held his breath, waiting phor the shrieking to commence. "That's so phreaky cool!" Christine mumbled in a dream-like state, and then phainted.

Luckily, halph-sexy guy had been phollowing closely and was there to catch her. Having no other good ideas, he picked her up and tucked her into a swan-shaped bed he had made especially phor her.

Madame Giry appeared once again, only this time she popped up phrom behind the bed. "Yeah, that's a really smart idea. He has a window into her dressing room, a liphe-size doll that looks just like her wearing a wedding dress, and a bed ready just phor her. Everybody knows that this means it's saphe to phaint and leave yourselph at the mercy oph your stalker." She then disappeared once more.

"She's starting to bug me," halph-sexy guy muttered, then remembered his stalkee. "I wanna throw you down and ride you like a wild stallion," he whispered in the sleeping girl's ear.

Little did he know that Christine could care less. In phact, she was dreaming oph puppy-dogs, kitty-cats, and pansies (not including Raoul).

* * *

Go ahead. Humor me and review. 


	3. SockPuppets and More Whining Diva's

Wow. 23 reviews…that's the most I've ever received. No seriously, go look at my other fics. Though, 2 people don't like the ph's and one person just flat out hates this fic. However, since I love you guys so much, I'm going to continue writing this thing with the ph's included.

**Regencymiss:** Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. Sorry about the ph's but majority rules.

**WillowRose:** You're too kind. I'm sorry that "soon" took so long.

**TheLadyInBlack:** I'm sorry you haven't the sense of humor that everyone else seems to have. I do agree with you, though. It is poorly written. However, if I thought I had any real talent, then I wouldn't be wasting my time with fan fiction. The Phantom of the Opera is a very tragic and sad story (the movie brought tears to my eyes and the book broke my heart), which is why I was tempted to write a parody. And dearest, allow me to direct you to the summary. It clearly states: It's based off of the 2004 version of the movie and **Gaston Leroux's book** Also, in the fic itself, I wrote: "Pretty good," she replied in a chipper tone, tickled pink that she got to ride a pony (which was not the same color as it was in the book!). Now, I might be wrong about the color issue, but I have read the book, dearest. Please read summaries before you go accusing people. I'm also sorry that your attempt to insult my intelligence failed.

**Eveiveneg:** I'm sorry it hurts your head, but majority rules. I'll try to avoid words with "f" in them.

**Dark Artemis:** Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

**Sara:** Good to hear. Sorry it took so long to update.

**Renata:** I wouldn't call myself talented. Demented and bored beyond reason, maybe. Did Christine have backbone? Even in the book she seemed…weak…or am I misunderstanding your backbone metaphor? Metaphors can be so tricksey.

**The Critic:** I'm glad you love it!

**Rio:** You sound so much like me. I'm sorry it took so long for me to post. Please forgive me!

**Phantom'sSonge:** I think maybe Dracula loaned his brides to Erik every now and then. And yes, he's all sexy, but halph-sexy started as a joke. Now I'm running with it!

**Kristiana Marie:** Gotta love the McNally. C'mon. You know he rocks your socks off!

**Kirby Hermy:** Thank you. I don't think you realize how much that means to me.

**Butterflywings32:** "Afro-man" was a song my friend wrote. Out of respect for her, I left the f's alone. Thank you so much. A few people are having problems with the ph's. However, because more people like the ph's, I'm keeping them.

**Orion Maxwell:** I'm sorry if I offended you. I really love PotO and have nothing against it (except Christine and Raoul). It was just so serious, and a friend challenged me to make it funny. This is the result of peer-pressure. (Don't give in!) All is forgiven, my dear Orion. I don't know why my story makes you look like an idiot. As you have said, you're much like out beloved Erik. You're a genius, monsieur. (By the way, I have never seen any kind of play/musical/theatre performance, so I'm a theatre virgin. But I have good news! I'll get to see PotO performed soon! The Phantom is going to take my theatre virginity. Lol)

**Unbroken-candy-bar:** Squeeeee in an awesome word. You wouldn't happen to be a "Nazgirl," would you?

**ENTR'ACTE:** Run-on sentences. Check. I will remember. Thanks.

**No one's wife:** Thank you so much!

**Saphril's Ghost:** Dahling, thank you for taking up for me, but I'm capable of fighting my own battles. I did ask for criticism after all. She's entitled to her opinion.

**Artymas:** Oh, goodness. You've given me an idea. Be afraid…be very afraid.

**Mornel:** I will try my best. I'm running low on inspiration, though. I must see PotO again! I heard it was coming out May 3. Can anyone verify that this is correct?

**Nade-Naberrie:** I like the name. Are you a Star Wars fan? I didn't mean to kill you! Oh, I'm forever riddled with guilt! starts clapping I do believe in fairies! I do believe in fairies!

**Marianne Brandon:** I don't think our dear Erik would say such things either. He's the type of guy to put it to music and use smutty metaphors.

* * *

"Christine? Are you in here?" Meg called, knocking on Christine's dressing room door. "Raoul practically had a heart attack when you didn't show up phor dinner." When she received no reply, Meg invited herselph in. "Christine, rehearsals are about to begin." But Christine was nowhere to be phound.

Meg began searching the room, but was momentarily distracted when she discovered the secret doorway. Without giving it a second thought, she stepped through and began her quest into darkness.

Suddenly, Madame Giry popped out oph nowhere again and pulled her daughter through yet another secret doorway. "How many times have I told you not to sneak around secret hallways?" she lectured.

"Um…none that I can remember. How do you know about the secret passageways?" Meg curiously asked.

"…I don't. I phound you by mere chance. Now stop asking silly questions and get onstage."

Early the next day:

Christine woke up to phind herselph in a swan-bed instead oph the daisies and pansies (not including Raoul) she had dreamt about. She drowsily rolled out oph bed and shrieked when she realized her stockings were missing.

"Where are my socks!" she demanded, stomping into the main room.

Halph-sexy guy looked up phrom his pipe-organ (which strangely sounded like a violin for the moment), hiding the white lace sock-puppets on his hands. "Um…uh…at the dry cleaners," he answered, grinning innocently.

"You lie!" Christine squeaked.

"No, he doesn't!" Ms. Right-Phoot-Sock-Puppet interrupted. "Well, maybe just a little."

Halph-sexy guy gasped at the lacey stocking puppet. "Traitor!"

"That's ok," Ms. Lepht-Phoot-Sock-Puppet chimed in. "I still love you," she assured halph-sexy guy, nuzzling his cheek.

"Oh, you evil, betraying stockings, a pox on you phor your inphidelity," the wanna-be diva cursed.

"You're curing your own stockings?" halph-sexy guy wondered, rather bewildered.

Christine shrugged, joining halph-sexy guy by the pipe-organ. Caressing his cheek, she cooed, "Give me my stockings back." Halph-sexy guy obediently took Ms. Right-Phoot-Sock-Puppet and Ms. Lepht-Phoot-Sock-Puppet oph his hands. "Play me a song," she requested sweetly, phlashing him and angelic smile.

"As you wish," he replied. His fingers instantly began to phlit across the keys, creating a beautiful melody just phor his angel. However, Christine never realized that when halph-sexy guy said "as you wish" what he really meant was "I love you."

((Halph the audience could phigure it out, but the wench was too busy acting innocent and seducing poor halph-sexy guy to make the connection.))

"I'm going to yank your mask oph and then laugh at you mercilessly," Christine continued.

Poor halph-sexy guy was too lost in her touch to notice.

"I said: The mast is coming ophh!" she shouted.

"As you wish," halph-sexy guy swooned, still not registering what was happening.

"I'm taking it ooooooooophh," she warned in a sing-song tone.

Halph-sexy guy was now completely consumed in his phantasy world. "TAKE IT OPHH!" he shouted gleephully. ((I don't even want to know what was running through his mind.))

"Ok." With that, Christine jerked the mask oph.

Halph-sexy guy, suddenly aware oph the situation, jumped up and glared at the wanna-be diva. "You slutwhorebitchBillClintonwenchprostitutehellchildhodaughterophthedevilmorecursedthanlucipherhimselphsonophasillypersonemptyheadedanimal'sphoodtroughwater-"

"Um…I'm a **girl**," Christine interrupted.

"I know. That's why I called you a slutwhorebitch-"

"You called me a 'son oph a silly person.' I'm not a son. I'm a daughter," she inphormed.

"Phine…" Halph-sexy guy then resumed shouting, "DUAGHTERophasillypersonemptyheadedanimal'sphoodtroughwateryourmotherwasahamsterandyourphathersmelledophelderberriesIthumbmynoseandbitemythumbinyourgeneraldirectionyouthoughtyoucouldphindtheHolyGrailrunningaroundwithyourkneesbentindancingphormationcretinimbicileidiotandallaroundMEANPERSON! You can never leave!"

Christine tapped her phoot and crossed her arms impatiently. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes…now let's take you back home," halph-sexy guy stated, snatching back his mask.

Later, back in the Opera House:

Andre ran up to Phirmin. "Check it out! I got a note written in red ink!"

"Oh! Show me! Show me!" Phirmin begged.

"Wazzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup? I know what you did last summer, you pervy hobbit phancier! But I digress. I have taken time out oph my busy schedule to write a long chain oph anonymous letters. What is the nature oph these notes? Why, to annoy you, and inphorm you that you're all screwed iph you insist on ignoring me. Get rid oph the obnoxious diva. There is no 'or else.' Just do it!

Spookphully Christine's,

M.J. J. Lo

O.G.

or H.S.G."

Phirmin stared at Andre worriedly. "I got a note that was written in red ink too."

"Well, let's read it!" Andre ordered.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! … Anyhow, I want my money as well. I think that is all phor about phive seconds.

O.G."

Andre and Phirmin shivered in phright. What was going to happen in about phive seconds?

"Oh my giddy aunt!" The horriphying shriek echoed oph the opera house walls.

"Where's my Christiiiiiiiiiiine!" The new owners turned around just in time to see the pansy run up to them in tears. "The evil monsters took my Christine!" he wailed, holding yet another letter with red ink.

"She's mine, you pathetic excuse phor a pansy! If you try to phind her, I'll keel you!

H.S.G."

Phirmin clung to Andre. "He's going to kill us all!"

"I'm going to KILL Christine!" Carlotta screamed, stomping up to the new owners. "How dare you write such an ophending letter to me!" She glared at Raoul. "And I thought we had a good thing going too!"

Raoul shivered. "No…"

Just as Carlotta was about to kill Raoul, which would have made everybody happy, Madam Giry appeared…again.

"Christine's in her room. She looked kinda tired, so I gave her the day ophh," Madam Giry explained.

Carlotta gasped. "You never give me the day ophh!"

"Oh, go tell someone who cares," Madam Giry ordered.

With that, Raoul and Meg disappear with Madam Giry, while Phirmin and Andre are lepht to console Carlotta.


End file.
